Skydon
is an ankylosaur-like kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 34. Subtitle: Stats *Length: 60 m *Weight: 200,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman Skydon is a monster from space that landed on Earth in a meteor. Landing in a small construction site, a grumpy Skydon immediately attacked and set the site on fire with his flames. The Science Patrol was quick on assault, but their weapons were uselessly shrugged off by Skydon with ease. With the site on fire, Skydon soon went to sleep. With their first assault a botch, the Science Patrol went through a series of tactics to get rid of the monster, the likes of which included: #The use of cables strapped to VTOL aircrafts to airlift Skydon away #The use of a giant propeller to take Skydon into space #The use of rockets to fly Skydon into space all of which failed comedically. During their first failed effort to get rid of the monster, Hayata narrowed avoided crashing and transformed into Ultraman to battle the beast, however much like the Science Patrol's follow-up of plans, Skydon easily shrugged off his assaults and went back to sleep, leaving a moderately embarrassed Ultraman to retreat once his Color Timer began to blink. Finally after a series of failures, the Science Patrol decided to fill the monster with hydrogen, inflating Skydon like a balloon, which miraculously succeeded. Suddenly, the Air Force noticed Skydon and shot at the monster in mid-air causing Skydon to lose hydrogen and plummet dangerously into the heart of Tokyo. After comedically mistaking a spoon with the Beta Capsule for a second, Hayata transformed into Ultraman again and destroyed Skydon by colliding with the Hydrogen-filled monster, destroying Skydon in a fiery explosion. Trivia *Skydon was created by a modified Gamakujira suit. *Skydon's name is a combination of the words "Sky" and "Dawn," Dawn because of Skydon's first arrival at the crack of dawn. **Other interpretations claim that Skydon's name is actually a combination of "Sky" and "Down", as Skydon dropped down from the sky. *Skydon is one of the heaviest monsters in all the Ultra series' at a staggering 200,000 tons. While later monsters that weighed in at around this mass would appear and play a vital role at the series' end, Skydon was merely a joke character not to be taken too seriously. *Skydon is one of the monsters that appears as a picture on the wall of Yuriko's room in episode 18 of The Ultraman. *Although not physically seen, Skydon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's left arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Other Media Monster Buster Powered A black-coloured subspecies called also appeared. Sky2.jpg Skydon Kaiju Busters.jpg SSMB.png Skydon Sub Purple Flame.png Data - Pollution = Skydon Pollution Stats *Length: 60 m *Weight: 200,000 t Powers and Weapons *Purple Flame: Skydon can spew purple flames from his mouth. *Dense Armor: Skydon's armored-plated skin is incredibly dense and powerful, enough to shrug off an Ultra's assault with ease and withstand most firearms without taking any noticeable damage. Skydon Sub Purple Flame.png|Purple Flames }} Gallery SKYDON.gif SKYDON I.jpg Skydon II.png Skydon I.png Skydon 0.jpg Skydonkey.JPG Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Videogame characters Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Monster Buster Kaiju